


In The Wilds

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable Cole, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Cute Cole (Dragon Age), Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loud Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Naked Cuddling, Outdoor Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Repression, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to wait out angry giants, Ysolda of Levellan discovers something really intriguing about Cole.</p><p>Or the one where Iron Bull and Solas are worse than school girls and are sick of Cole and Ysolda's bull poop.</p><p> -- Yeah First Chapter Is Sort Of Short And Slow, But I Had Some Things To Set Up Before The Smut --</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a short, embarrassing tid bit a friend of mine shared about how horseback riding sometimes creates boners. 
> 
> Especially if you're riding bitch ;)

He likes . . . _watching_ her.

If she notices him, she never says anything and he has to say, he is grateful for that because he isn't as fond of being noticed as she originally thought. She'd admitted she thought he was just aching to come out of the shadows, but in passing glances and muddled memories was where he belonged. He felt comfortable without harsh stares and judge mental minds; in the shadows, he could pick everyone apart and not risk them hearing those mutterings he cannot help but let tumble from his mouth.

All he could say about her was . . . nature.

He described nature in shipments after watching her tend to her Hart, the thing snorting into her hand and she had giggled, his chest had swelled. He liked sitting above them all, legs swinging wildly because he knew he would be safe even if he could fall. She seemed to like it too because she always found him up there, and she would smile warmly as the sun.

Varric had warned him of how . . . creepy he was becoming, but the Inquisitor never complained, so Cole would not stop until she said so.

Then, he believed he may have to crawl into a hole and never come out, but still.

"Cole," her voice was soft and slow like honey. "Cole, sweetheart, eyes on."

He blinked softly, now extremely aware of her thighs rubbing against his, her breath on his arm as she aimed her bow through the trees and down below them. He looked over at her, eyes flickering around her concentrated face with his signature dazed and confused look.

"You wanted to be high . . . so I got you up here, high," he muttered softly. "Did I do good?"

She chuckled. "Yes, dear," she hesitated. "Now, I need you to do me a favor," he perked up a little, like a child given an important task. "I need you to take those pretty daggers of yours . . . and dive right onto that bandits back down there."

He nodded eagerly, unsheathing his weapons with only the fainted of sounds, and stood silently, swaying back and forth for a moment on his branch before diving down. His legs wrapped around the mans torso as his daggers dug a bloody path down into his shoulder blades. The bandit screamed loudly, flailing in pain, slamming Cole back against the tree as if to free him but he didn't know the little spirit like she did. Cole wouldn't let go, grunting when the bandit did it again, but this time, when the bandit pulled back from the tree, Cole twisted the blades and the bandit dropped.

"Good boy," she crooned softly, knowing he could hear her; he shoved a blade into his teeth and charged at the next, twisting and slicing clean through the bandits throat before moving to the next. "Getting to have all the fun," she muttered and fired an arrow, smirking when it took Cole's next attack from him.

Of course he wasn't fazed, he just moved to the next because he didn't care if she stole kills or whatever, he didn't care for the fighting, it was always just another chore. She admired that about him from the beginning, because he wasn't like her and he wasn't like anyone else she knew. She didn't really like killing, but she had turned herself into an art form with a bow and poisons, soft spells to shoot that arrow forward. Bull loved killing like a true Qunari warrior, Solas of course had a purpose behind his killing and sweet Sera was a bloody psychopath.

She hummed as she notched another arrow, cheeks heating as he flipped over one of the bandits' backs, his shirt riding up beneath his vest and -- no, no it would distract him too. She left her cheeks red as she fired her arrow, sinking it into tender flesh of the back and grinned as it exploded in a hail of fire and energy. Her grin softened into a smirk and she lowered her bow, watching Cole muttering and cleaning his knives before he sheathed them against his back. He looked over at her tree, nodding softly as he started the routine of checking pockets like they were desperate beggars.

Ysolda nodded softly to herself, wiggling her body between her bow string and frame before she shimmied down from the tree. She landed on the ground with a thud, straightening herself once her ears stopped twitching. She cursed her Elven hearing more often than she praised it, which she did from time to time. But out here, in the Emeralds, she couldn't stand it. There were animals and bandits everywhere, thankfully the bandits were stretched just enough apart for her to get some sort of relief.

"We should rest," Cole was there, so close, but she didn't flinch anymore. "I . . . _you_ , need to rest."

She pouted. "I'm fine, Cole," she insisted, then hesitated. "But . . . I guess we should get back to camp anyway."

And he smiled, softly and oddly warm from his usual smiles, but she didn't show him she was confused at all; but she most definitely was. And he didn't say anything about it, more focused on the Hart she was untying from the tree.

"I don't like riding it," he murmured, watching her grab onto the antler it -- a she, named Elisif -- bent its head to provide.

Ysolda chuckled softly as she settled in Elisif's saddle, gripping the reigns while the Hart waited patiently. "Come on, she's a lot easier to handle than one of those horses."

"I don't like riding _those_ either," he muttered, but took her hand, letting the Inquisitor haul him up into the saddle behind her.

She tingles a little when his hands gripped her waist, then tighter when she urged Elisif into a slight canter. She was in no hurry to return, basking in the beauty of the towering trees above her head. For the better part of the year, she had been surrounded in snow, sand or red leaves, it bad been so long since she had seen green in such high quantity. It made her senses more than tingle, it did something to her, made her think she was home.

She sighed when Cole began to murmur at her back. "Cole, seriously if you want to walk --"

" _No_ , _no_ ," he whispered quickly into her ear, his arms tightening around her waist. " _No_ , no I wanna . . . "

Ysolda's brow furrowed, slow to catch onto what that pressure was in her back. They'd all been riding for days to get here and she knew Cole had an aversion to there things but they didn't have time to walk. So why was he now clinging to her like his life depended on it? She swallowed softly and her brow was now furrowed in concern, one hand moving up to brush over one of his gently, hesitantly, because she didn't know if it was okay and she didn't want to upset him. But he didn't seem to mind, in fact his fingers trailed after hers when she pulled away.

"Are you okay," she questioned, pulling Elisif back to a slow walk; she could see the smoke from camp already, no need to rush.

He shook his head against her hair, mussing it but she didn't object, just let him do as he will. "Hurts . . . "

"What hurts," she had a slightly frantic tone, her back straightening. "Did you actually get hurt?"

He shook his head again and then hesitated, nodded, shook his head again. "I don't know . . . " she felt his breath against her neck, so innocent, but it sent a tremor down her spine. "I feel it . . . _here_ ," he ran a hand on her stomach, too low and she arched her hips back away from his fingers but that led to him so she jerked away again, meeting those fingers. "You too," he questioned, sounding very much confused. "I thought . . . it was only me."

"O-Okay now," Ysolda's laugh was forced and taught, pulling his hand away as politely as possible. "How about I make tea to calm everyone's stomach, huh? Maker knows Solas can't decide on what to make, we'll be here all night."

"Solas is looking for you," Cole muttered, hands moving back to her hips. "They . . . _slow_ , _so slow_ , _aching joints and bruised cartilage_. _Meat and tea, ice and dragon scales from the Greater Mistral_ \-- Bull is worried."

Ysolda finally snorted then, breaking free from whatever worried state she had been falling towards as she pulled back on the reigns. "Yeah right, you said somethin about meat? He was probably just thinking about how hungry he was and how he was gonna send me out to fetch him something."

Cole blinked slowly as he slid down from Elisif, peering up at Ysolda as he took off his hat. "He was thinking of Dorian and his meat," oh sweet Maker. "Does Dorian . . . have good meat? He keeps saying it an awful lot . . .  "

"I tell ya what," she slid down after him, catching up before he could walk too far out of her reach; Elisif snorted and started grazing. "How about you go and sit with Solas, huh? Talk about the Fade a little, you seemed to have another moment back there in the tree trying to decide where you were."

He couldn't disagree.

So Cole nodded and tightened his fingers around the brim of his hat, brow furrowed and eyes flickering over her as he walked away. Ysolda smiled until he reach Solas on the other side of the small alcove they had found under one of the towering trees. When he did pull his attention away from her and seemed fully engrossed in whatever Solas was saying, she punched Bull as he leaned back with a content smile on his face. He jumped, looking thoroughly offended and rubbing the genuinely sore spot forming on his upper arm.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Ysolda growled, leaning close and stabbing his chin with her finger. "You know exactly what that was for, how can you even think of that shit right now, huh? We're running from giants and templars and your whacking off thinking of ol' lover boy?"

"How did you --"

"Cole, you _moron_ ," she hissed. "He can hear almost _everything_ , remember? I had to hear about how much you are thinking of Dorian's meat."

He chuckled at that, throwing an arm behind his head, leaning back against one of the small boulders dotting the sight. "Hopefully the kid didn't see anything," he winked and Ysolda rolled her eyes. "So, you enjoy your alone time with pip-squeak or what?"

"We killed off some bandits," she shrugged and sank onto the ground cross legged gracefully. "Didn't find the caravan Cullen wrote about, but now I'm more concerned about getting away from those giants."

"They've gotten more territorial _that's_ for sure," Bull frowned, rubbing his bandaged leg gingerly. "Do I get to walk soon or what?"

"Or what," she sighed. "I have to ride Elisif back to the main encampment to get you any help, the giants are sort of blocking the path back to those hills filled with villagers," she still wrinkled her nose at their weirdness, though it wasn't that weird. "We have one healing potion left, and your leg isn't that bad. Just need to rest."

"I don't want to rest, I want to get home so I can fuck --"

"Ysolda."

Bull blinked, looking up at Cole quizzically. "No, no that is not at all who I wanna fuck."

Cole furrowed his brow yet again while Ysolda punched Bull in the same spot, causing more pain. "Hey big guy," she hopped to her feet, pale hair falling around her face. "What's up?"

"I . . . uh . . . "

"Okay, how about this -- whatcha need?"

He bit his lip a little and Ysolda physically went weak in the knees; her left one quivered and her knee jerked a little, enough for Bull to notice but Cole seemed oblivious.

"Solas said he would keep watch once more while we went to . . . bathe," were his cheeks red?

Ysolda cocked her head, surprised Bull hadn't cracked at them yet, and she looked over at Solas, he just waved. "I uh . . . actually, a bath sounds glorious," she grabbed her sack up from the ground once more. "Thanks Solas! I owe ya when we get back to Skyhold!"

She grabbed Cole's hand and drug him along, missing Bull's smirk that was directed at the bald apostate. He was staring at the Qunari from beneath his brow, book splayed open on his lap with fingers cautiously picking at the pages.

"Tryin to hook them up, aren't you?"

"Most definitely."

 

* * *

"Oh wow," Ysolda murmured as she swirled her toe in the water. "That is surprisingly warm for the falls."

Cole held out his hands some ways away, just around a tall rock so there was some sense of privacy. He didn't need it, he didn't care, but he didn't want to make Ysolda uncomfortable and she had assured him if the rock wasn't there, she would be more than uncomfortable. Water trickled over his fingers from the falls, the loud roaring almost blocking out all other sound around them. He looked over when he heard her squeal, but just saw her paddling through the stream, a childish giggle on her lips.

" _Sun and fall_ ," he murmured. " _Quick heartbeats_ , _happy memories_ , _letting go of his hand and watching him alone_ , _drifting and family_ . . . " he shook his head, looking up at the falls. "Distract me," he almost commanded of it.

When it didn't respond, he sighed and looked down at the water flowing around his hips. He liked the wag wager felt, how it seemed to carry all of his worries downstream with it. And she seemed to like it too, considering how much she was laughing and splashing. He peered from the corner of his eyes and watched her swimming gracefully in short circles. Then she hunched, chin brushing over the top of the water, and he ignited.

She had stood fast, brushing back her wet hair with the arch of her back. She wore her smalls, ever shy despite the way she fought in battle, but he could see from where he stood those small buds on the tips of her breasts straining against the fabric of her breast band. The cloth hugged her skin tight as she shook out her hair, combing her fingers through it gingerly.

"Maker's breathe," he murmured, quickly turning away and ducking beneath the water before she could see him.

_'Oh no . . . '_


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping outside never fit Ysolda.

She always hated bugs, and there were plenty for her to be paranoid about, plenty trying to get into her sleeping bag, and she didn't have the time to waste on naps during the day so she needed all the sleep she could get at night.

It didn't look like tonight was one of those nights, though.

"Maker's balls," she murmured, regretting how much like Blackwall she sounded.

She grumbled softly as she adjusted her blanket around her, surprised at the temperature in the air; just enough chill for her to need to unpack it. She was alone near the back to the camp, against the wall of stone where they were waiting on soldiers to set up camp for good. It would be two days, two freaking days before she could get Bull moved out of here and get decent clothes instead of her choice of smalls or armor

Bull and Solas had separate tents near the front, Bull having set up because he was a surprisingly light sleeper and could alert them and Solas had went for practicality after staying up later than everyone to set up runes in case something heavier than an fennec decided to come towards camp. Ysolda didn't know what Cole was sleeping in, or on, because he never brought a pack and she never really noticed because she was usually asleep before he was. Tonight was apparently one of those exceptions and she was very angry at still being awake; she needed to hunt tomorrow, close that rift so close to their camp that she had yet to deal with. So many distractions, her head pulsing with an oncoming headache, this was why she always tried to wear herself out before bed.

She thought too much.

Ysolda huffed and dropped her arms heavily at her sides, staring up at the top of her tent with an annoyed quirk of her brow, pursed lips.

"I can help."

She bit her tongue to keep from yelping, but it did nothing to stop the way she jumped and clung to the edge of her cot. She looked over with wide, fearful eyes at Cole where he stood silhouetted in the tent flaps. Stars danced through the trees behind him, the moon sending out its delightful rays and making everything appear leeched of color save for black and white. If she didn't know any better, she would say Cole was trembling, but it had to just be her because she did feel the chill now.

"Get in here, its cold," she could taste blood on her tongue; she didn't think she had bit it that hard. "Cole, what are you _doing?_ "

He let the flaps flutter behind him, bathing them in darkness but she could feel him standing beside her and it was unnerving. "You were distressed," he mumbled. "I-I want to help."

Ysolda sighed. "Sweetheart, its not anything you can help with."

"But you said my name, and you said . . . _please_ ," her cheeks flushed; she hadn't thought she had done that long enough for him to notice. "But you stopped and then you were angry . . . did I do something?"

She chuckled a little, but it was distressed and ragged. "No, no you never do a damn thing wrong, sweetie," she was dirty. "Really, its nothing you can help with. I can handle it when we get home."

"But you cannot sleep," he sounded so worried. "I can still help with that."

_He didn't know what he was getting into._

"Cole, really," she sat up, legs fumbling as she pulled them to the side but they had to spread around his; jeez, he was close. "The only thing that can help is something I have to do alone."

"But it would help if I . . . _helped_ ," he questioned firmly; dear Maker, she had to get him away from her. "But you wanted me . . . to help, why would you send me away?"

Ysolda sighed in irritation. "Cole, if you can do _that_ , then how can you not see what I want to do, and that I need to do it alone because --"

"You don't think I should help," he inched forward. "But I want to . . . "

"Maker's Breath," she murmured, leaning into the hand he ran down her arm. "Cole, seriously --"

"Let me help," he plead, like she was helping him too. "Please, please let me help . . . I want to."

She trembled and clenched her fists in the blanket, her hips bucking softly forward when he stepped closer; her legs spread so easily, she felt shame for being like that. But the way he touched her, even so innocently, was just wondrous and innocent, so unlike the gruff handlings she was used to. She was always so man-handled when men tried something on her, and she had thought that was how it should go until she met Cole. He took her hand once, and like a flood it came to her that if he ever touched her, he could make it all so sweet and perfect.

And she'd scolded herself thoroughly afterwards.

"Cole," she breathed, leaning back when his hand trailed down her side. "Cole you --"

"I know what to do," he murmured, fingers flexing against her hip. "I saw . . . "

She whimpered softly when he hesitated against the damp front of her smalls. His fingers ran softly up and down, pressing gently against the dampest part and making her head drop back even further; a soft moan slithered past her lips. She couldn't get loud, she just couldn't, not with only the soft murmur of the forest to keep them hidden.

His hand was so hot as he cupped her entire sex, his free hand making the cot dip when he leaned over her. He didn't try to kiss her, he just wanted to watch her face with innocent curiosity. She was completely slack against him, hips moving subtly up and down against his firm grip. She bit her lip softly as the heat centered around the top of her slit, aching for more than groping but she had wanted this longer than she had thought and she would let him do whatever he wanted first.

Until she got antsy.

"Cole," she whimpered and reached between them, pushing aside her smalls with her pinkie and threading the other fingers around his wrist. "I-I need you," she swore.

He hummed softly, trembling himself when she guided his hand to her naked sex. Her slit was wet and hot, her slick coating his fingers as she showed him how to stroke her just right.

"You find a rhythm," she was breathless as she let him go, reaching back to lay against the cot. "And the rest is -- _ngh!_ \-- all natural . . . Oh Maker," she sighed, eyes fluttering.

He didn't say anything, his fingers firm and yet tentative, testing because he really didn't know what to do. He'd heard the girls giggling when Bull stuck his hand in their skirts, had sort of seen what was going on in Ysolda's head, but he had never . . .

Though, he was pretty sure he was doing okay going by the way she bucked up against his hand, the way she moaned softly, whimpering when he started to ease a finger into her. It sent a weird feeling through him, not any different than when he was riding on the Hart's or horses. It made him uncomfortable and hot, confused for varying reasons but it mostly made him ache. Especially now, especially when he felt her and heard her, the feeling more intense than usual.

She trembled around his finger, rolling her hips up against his hand, her body begging for more. "Cole," she mumbled, pushing up onto her elbows; he hesitated when she gripped the collar of his shirt. "Kiss me."

He nodded softly, though she couldn't see, and let her tug him down towards her. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, eliciting a soft moan from her mouth and against his. She smelt of elf root and dirt, the rust of blood left over from what she couldn't clean during her bath. She licked his bottom lip softly, her hand trembling around her grip on his collar.

She pulled back from the innocent little kiss, wanting more but.

"Come with me," she murmured, grabbing his hand and pushing him back a little to stand.

She grabbed his hand, giving him little room to object, and she drug him through camp. She could sense the traps Solas had set up, moving slow so Cole would follow her lead and not set any off. He followed her easily, swaying with little control of his body as she pulled him roughly behind her.

"Wh-Where are we going," he questioned, looking back at the camp; it was so dark.

"Away," she murmured, looking around in the dark. Her eyes were slow to adjust to the lighting, but when they did, she felt more at ease, but still keyed up. "Over here," she tugged on his hand.

He followed without much choice but a lot of anticipation, nervousness. He was fearful of what she expected, of what would happen, because he didn't want to . . . disappoint her.

He blinked slowly back into recognition when she pulled him against her by his hips, her back pressed against cool stone. His hands jumped up to her ribs when she pulled him between her thighs; she could feel how hard he was through his breeches and it sent a thrill through her. She reached up and pulled at his hat, dropping it to the ground and tugging his lips back down to hers. She carded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, grinding herself against his knee.

"I want to help," he murmured again.

"I know," she pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw,heard his sharp intake of breath. "And I'm gonna help you. Come down with me."

He nodded and let her guide him down to his knees, her legs bent on either side of him; his fingers dug into the grass on either side of her hips. He swallowed nervously, noting the way she smiled at him, her hands hot on the sides of his face. He leaned into the touch, fingers clenching harder at the ground; he was nervous, he was really, really nervous but he also really, really wanted to help.

"Hey," she murmured, lips tickling his as she whispered. "Hey, you okay?"

His muscle twitched as he opened his eyes. Why had he closed them so tightly? "Y-Yes," he murmured. "I am okay. I . . . " he smiled a little. "I want to make you happy."

Her breath stopped for a moment and then she smiled wide, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him in for another kiss. Her back hit stone as he pressed his lips against her more forcefully, feeling her heat as she bucked her hips against his thigh. She nipped at his bottom lip softly, one hand trailing down his chest and plucking at the lace of his shirt and then his breeches. He pushed forward into her hand when she found his aching member; he whimpered when she pulled her lips from his, and she felt a tingle in her belly at the sound.

"So you've never had anyone touch you," she murmured, squeezing lightly and proving her point by the way he squeaked, cheeks taking on color for the first time.  "You . . . if I had found someone like you to be my first time," she gripped on his shoulders, pushing him back into the grass so she could better see his face in the moonlight. "I would be the luckiest girl in the world."

He swallowed thickly when she straddled him, her thighs firmly locking him in place; usually he hated restrictions, but the way his body reacted told him it was okay. He reached up for her face, stroking lightly over her skin and feeling the ache and the deep pain hitting whenever she looked down at him.

"I won't hurt you like they did," he murmured; her smile was so sweet, her eyes crinkling into thoughts of sadness. "Don't be sad."

"Can't help it," she pulled his hand from her face and laced their fingers together, pushing them into the grass above his head. "They told me sex was only for pleasure, to make babies and what not. And then . . . when I got out into the world I . . . I lost myself. I tainted myself. And then you," she shook her head. "I don't deserve you."

He lifted his head, eyes wide and desperate. "How can you say that," he sounded truly distressed. "You deserve everything!"

She chuckled and pushed him back down. " _You_ do," she pointed out and kisses him too fast, he wants more. "That's why I want to give you more. Always."

Her hand trailed down his chest as she leaned up, gripping the hem of his breeches and the other hand reaching for the hardness trapped within. He whimpered and closed his eyes, a soft moan aching from his lips as she slowly stroked him, thumb brushing lovingly against the tender skin. He lifted his head and peered down at her with hooded eyes, breath hitching when she moved down, a smile hovering above his tip.

Her tongue darted out, his tip bumping against her lips as he bucked his hips up to her mouth. She licked the precum smeared on her bottom lip and slipped her lips around the head of him; he moaned and squeezed his eyes tight, trembling and digging at the ground.

This, she knew she could do, she had never had a choice but to be a fast learner when it came to sucking some guy off.

She was now realizing how unhealthy her sex life had become.

He moaned softly as she took more of him into her moth, her cheeks hollowing subtly as her hand followed. She jumped when his shaky hand threaded into her hair, gripping hard; she'd never been turned on sucking dick, but right now she was hotter than a furnace. She reached back with her free hand, moaning around him when she felt how wet she was. She bobbed her head up and down, meeting his shallow thrusts as his fingers tightened even more. Ysolda dug her fingers into her soaked pussy, thrusting them in and out, her hips rocking in time with his thrusts.

"Y-Ysolda," Cole whimpered, his body trembling harder than before.

She brushed her tongue against the underside of his cock, a small dribble of saliva in the corner of her mouth. She rolled her hips against her soaked slit, eyes flickering up his chest to smirk at his hopelessly lost face. Her name was on his lips and his thrusts were hard, body trembling, fingers tugging at her roots. She sucked hard, her hand moving in time with the bob of her head, her teeth gently raking halfway up his shaft. He gasped and threw his head back, holding her head still as he climaxed. She sputtered and closed her eyes, her throat working to swallowed as much as she could but she pulled back, one final streak hitting her throat and working its way towards her chest.

He panted softly, fingers twitching at his sides while she waited patiently for him to come down from his high. When his eyes opened, he didn't open them all the way and she had to admit, the shyness he exuded made her chuckle.

"Oh sweetheart," she leaned down over him, kissing his cheek. "Now is not the time to be shy."

He swallowed, staring at the pearlescent streak across her chest. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

She looked down, shaking her head and pushing back onto her knees. "Sex is always messy, sweetheart," she grabbed his hand. "How about we go bathe, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd I do? Leave you verdict in comments.
> 
> Either way, there is more of YsoldaxCole to come.


End file.
